Christmas, or Not?
by EvaDelamore
Summary: Merlin has been feeling down lately. With so much work surrounding him he hasn't had time to decorate the house, and it's almost Christmas. His spirit is waning, can Arthur bring it back? Modern!AU Fuff!fic


**Hey Guys! This is my first fic. It hasn't been beta'd yet, so sorry for any mistakes. **

**Name: **Christmas, or Not?

**Pairing: **Arthur/Merlin

**Summary: **Merlin has been feeling down lately. With so much work surrounding him he hasn't had time to decorate the house, and it's almost Christmas. His spirit is waning, can Arthur bring it back?

**Status: **Complete

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Merlin belongs to BBC, and all the other peoples. *although I wish they were mine -lesigh-***

Merlin sighed as he stared out the window. Of all the places he'd been in the last 1,500-some years, this place had to be the worst to be in for Christmas. He'd been in almost every place for Christmas, but he came here to Louisiana because Arthur hadn't. He looked back down at his desk as the thought of Arthur came up.

Arthur had only just returned to him 5 years ago, and he still couldn't believe it. His world slowly got color again when his king returned to him. Arthur grasped the concept of the modern world quite easily after about a year. He knew how to work a computer, and that includes the Internet, a coffeemaker, and even a car. He got a job at a big company, and soon he's gonna get a promotion. It hadn't mattered that he only worked there for 4 years, he adapted fast and was top of the line of workers in the company.

Merlin looked back down at the papers on his desk and started getting back to grading the papers. You see, he was a teacher in a high school. He taught music, science, and French. He laughed when he thought about what an odd mix it was, but he was the best one at French for a ways around. 1,500 years was a long time to practice his languages.

But as it is for being a teacher, he's had so much work to grade he hadn't had time to decorate the house. This, along with the no snow, made him kind of sad. Christmas had always been his most favorite holiday, and now that Arthur was back he wanted to celebrate it even more. All his decorations sat in a box in his storage room, so many things from around the world.

He spent around 10-15 years in one place collecting things then had to move on before people started to realize he hadn't aged a bit. He was able to age, but he didn't like the feelings that came with old aging.

A little bing brought him out of his thoughts. Looking down at his phone with a smile he read the text that Arthur had sent him. _Hey Babe, when do you think you're gonna be coming home?_  
He quickly wrote his reply of; _Might be another hour or so. I have lots to mark_, before going back to his science papers. Another bing made him look up quickly. He frowned, Arthur didn't usually answer so quickly.

Picking up his phone he looked at the screen and grinned. It wasn't Arthur who text him, it was Gwaine. He laughed lightly as he read the text. _Hey Merls! Going out drinking with Lance and Gwen, Wanna join us mate?_

He rolled his eyes. Gwaine was exactly the same, he'd probably never change. _Not tonight, to busy marking papers._

He put his phone down and marked off two questions when his phone did a little dance across his desk. He frowned and looked at caller ID and answered his phone and said an annoyed "hello".

_"Come ooooon Merls! You gotta come drinking with us!"_

He laughed before answering "Gwaine, I can't. I have to mark these and then go home. It will take me forever to mark these and the kids need them for their test next week."

_"Blah Blah Blah, I hear ya. You need to get out of that class room man, you've been in there non stop! It's almost Christmas!"_

"I know, I know. I just wanna finish this then go and cuddle on the couch with Arthur with a big cup of cocoa and watch cheesy telly."

_"Fine, but you have to come out next week then!"_

"Okay! I've got to go, I'll talk to you later Gwaine. "

_"Bye Merls!"_

Merlin hung up and looked at the text he got from Arthur._Okay love, just be quick. See you later_.

He smiled at his phone widely and text back before going back to his work to mark.  
***

About 2 hours later Merlin piled his papers together and looked at his clock. ***8 o'clock. Not too bad.* **He sent a quick text off to Arthur before grabbing his bag and jacket before going out of his room door and getting on the subway to go home.

It was quarter to nine when he unlocked the door to his and Arthur's home. He closed then door behind him and leaned against it. ***Finally home. I can relax*** When he opened his eyes he saw something he wasn't expecting.

Christmas lights lined the railing up the stairs in front of him and there were Christmas decorations everywhere. He followed the line of fake snowflakes on the ground that led into their living room. When he looked up he saw Arthur standing by the fireplace in their outdone living room. He stared in awe all around him before looking at Arthur. In his hands was two mugs of hot cocoa with whipped cream on top and mini marshmallows sprinkled through it.

He walked up to Arthur and took one of the cups and kissed him before turning in a circle. "When did all this happen?" He asked it in a small child-like voice. "Did you do all this?"

Athur just nodded before hugging Merlin. "There's one thing I never finished though." He smiled and turned Merlin to look behind him, towards the living room window. There sat an undecorated tree. "I know how much you like to decorate the tree, I thought I'd leave it for us to do together." Arthur whispered it into Merlin's ear and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Merlin grinned before setting his and Arthur's cups down on the fireplace, then turned in Arthur's arms and kissed him fully on the lips, throwing his arms around Arthur's neck. "You have no idea how much I love you. This is perfect!" He whispered little 'thank you's between little pecked kisses.

Arthur just laughed and kissed him back before grabbing their mugs, handing the one to Merlin and taking his hand in place, and pulled him over to the couch to sit and drink their cocoa while organizing the decorations.

Merlin smiled and told Arthur to put something in its correct spot before thinking to himself ***This is the best Christmas I've had in a while.*** he sighed again, but this time a happy sigh, and giggled at Arthur's puttering around the room making things right.

"Definitely the best Christmas."

A/N

What a cheesy ending... Thank you to the two of you who reviewed and told me something was all screwy with it, I fixed it as quickly as I possibly could so I could get it back up.


End file.
